Pytania Retoryczne  taedium vitae
by Terrey
Summary: Jeśli ta rzeczywistość dostarcza zmartwień, należy mieć nadzieję, że następna będzie lepsza. O niciach, moralnych kwestiach zabijania, wstręcie do życia i dlaczego życie jest jak pytanie retoryczne. Wiem, popadam w filozoficzne nastroje.


**Tekst ten zaczęłam pisać całkiem dawno temu, pod bezpośrednią namową Tiapolonii, która bezczelnie zasugerowała mi napisanie coś o jej oćcu. Że mnie akurat napadła wówczas niebanalna Wena z niebanalnym pomysłem, postanowiłam podołać temu trudnemu zadaniu... i tak powstały Pytania Retoryczne. Na sam początek muszę ostrzec, że jest to tekst dość chaotyczny, z którego (mam nadzieję) da się coś zrozumieć, ale utrudnia to... końcowy chaos. Niemniej, zostawiam to tak, jak je dziś ukończyłam. Interpretacja tytułu, wszelkich zagadnień - dowolna. A końcówkę proszę odnieść do początku.**

* * *

**Pytania retoryczne – taedium vitae** (wstręt do życia)

_A potem nastanie światłość. Najprawdziwsza._

_ ._

Największym marzeniem pewnego człowieka jest

Śmierć.

Kochana ironio. Niepisana reguła mówi, że

Nasze największe marzenia

Nie spełniają się zbyt szybko.

Najczęściej nigdy.

Ironio kochana, _nie sprawdziłaś się tym razem_.

.

- Spłaciłeś ten dług?

- Jeszcze nie.

Zamiłowanie do hazardu bywa najczęściej niezrozumiałe. Dla żon, sióstr, przyjaciółek i matek – w szczególności. Ale wykazują się równie niezrozumiałą z kolei dla mężów, braci, przyjaciół, ojców cierpliwością.

- Dostałam przed godziną wiadomość, że mamy czas do jutra. Jeśli nie zapłacimy, zabiją ciebie. Ja… nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Co ze mną? Ucieknijmy… Proszę… mój brat ma znajomości, uciekniemy do Anglii, mam tam rodzinę, przyjmą nas… z otwartymi ramionami.

- Uciekaj ty. Ja zostanę. Jeśli ucieknę z wami, będą mnie ścigać po całym świecie. I tak w końcu dopadną. Będziesz bezpieczna.

- Nie chcę. Nie chcę stracić.

Małżeństwo raz zawarte, nie powinno być nigdy niszczone. Powinno być mocne jak stal.

Ludzie są słabi.

Ignorują.

…ewentualnie chcą umrzeć.

.

- Roujuurou Otoribashi, tobie chyba nie zależy na niczym.

Nie zależy na niczym.

- Daliśmy ci naprawdę długi czas do zapłaty. Masz całkiem przyzwoitą pracę. W tym czasie mogłeś uzbierać wystarczającą kwotę. Ehh… z takimi poetami jak ty, zawsze jest problem. Cóż, szkoda mi ciebie zabijać, bo jesteś inteligencją tego kraju. A jednocześnie straszny pasożyt z ciebie.

Pasożyt. Taki robak. Żeruje na innych. Niszczy ich.

- A ciekawe gdzie jest żona? Wiesz, pan, za kilkanaście sekund będzie wdową.

Dwadzieścia…

Dziewiętnaście…

- …podobała mi się nawet. Nie pogniewasz się, jeśli przygarnę ją sobie, prawda?

Martwi gniewu nie czują. Podobnież.

…siedemnaście…

A co z półżywymi?

- Intrygujący jesteś, panie Roujuurou Otoribashi. A może lepiej… Rose? Tak nazywała cię twoja żona. Nie kochałeś jej?

Chyba niewystarczająco.

…piętnaście…

Jeszcze trochę.

Niekiedy obecna rzeczywistość nie ma zbyt wiele do zaoferowania.

…albo ludzie nie chcą przyjmować jej ofert. Oczekują więcej. Czegoś nienamacalnego, czego nie można nazwać, opisać. I, o ironio, najpewniej ów „coś" nie istnieje, dlatego obecna rzeczywistość wydaje się krucha, płytka i bezsensowna.

…dlatego śnią o śmierci.

…_dziewięć_…

- Panie, twoja żona jest w tej chwili w drodze do Anglii, nieprawdaż?

Prawda.

- Ehh, to ułatwia sprawę. Widzisz panie ten miecz? Wczoraj zabito nim poszukiwanego od lat seryjnego mordercę, podłego robaka, który nie omieszkiwał zabijać się nawet bezbronnego dziecka. Niemowlęcia bez świadomości świata. Aż głupio plamić ten miecz krwią jakiegoś inteligenckiego dłużnika.

Święta racja.

Ostatnie sześć sekund życia. Roujuurou patrzy przytomnym wzrokiem na oprawcę, który stoi naprzeciwko niego, w jego salonie i kieruje miecz w kierunku jego serca.

Serce bije słabo, zgadzając się z wolą umysłu.

Dobrze więc.

Cztery sekundy.

Ostrze błyszczy srebrem w słabym świetle świecy. Jak ładnie to wygląda. Można by napisać jakiś wyjątkowo głupi wiersz. Bez przyszłości.

Trzy sekundy.

- Doo… zooobaaaczenia. Panie Roujuurou Otoribashi.

Dwie sekundy. Miecz przebija serce, brudzi się krwią, nie wydaje żadnego zbędnego odgłosu. Blask świecy zanika.

_Jedna sekunda. _

…nareszcie.

.

_A potem stała się światłość._

_ ._

Wstręt do życia był tylko raz. Na całe szczęście.

- Rose-kun, chciałbyś może zostać kapitanem?

- Kto znowu odszedł?

- Trzecia dywizja, wolna i czeka na zajęcie stołka. To jak, przystajesz?

- Aż tak wysoko mnie cenisz?

Twarz kapitana Ukitake rozjaśnia uśmiech, co zdaje się, jest odpowiedzią twierdzącą. Miłe z jego strony. W ogóle miło jest słyszeć komplementy. Jest w tym coś krępującego, ale nie szkodzi.

Ukitake Juushirou to dobra osoba.

- Przystaję.

- Cieszę się ogromnie.

- Nie będzie ci żal, z powodu braku porucznika? Jesteś znany z tego, że długo wybierasz zastępców. Jestem raptem drugi w ciągu… naprawdę wielu lat.

Kapitan parska śmiechem i dopija herbatę do końca. Smaczną, waniliową herbatę.

- Namówię Kaiena Shibę.

Teraz z kolei śmieje się Rose.

- Kaien nie widzi siebie na tym stanowisku. Żaden argument tu nie pomoże. Nawet, jeśli poprosisz o pomoc Kyouraku Shunsuia.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Zaszantażuję go czymś, a jeśli nie się nie zgodzi, podeślę mu mojego młodszego brata do domu. Po tygodniu będzie miał dość.

- Masz na myśli Takanoriego?

- Tak, mam na myśli Takanoriego. Sam wiesz, jaki potrafi być irytujący.

Wiem, wiem.

- Rose-kun, nawiasem mówiąc, nie czuję się ostatnio najlepiej – zaczyna kapitan ze swoim przepraszającym uśmiechem – poprowadziłbyś jednostkę na ziemi?

- Oczywiście. Ale… proszę, powiedz Takanoriemu, żeby kupił sobie w końcu jakieś mieszkanie. Rzeczywiście, tydzień przebywania z nim potrafi wykończyć nieco człowieka… zwłaszcza, jeśli ów człowiek jest shinigami.

- Przyjąłeś go pod swój dach?

- Nie umiem odmawiać potrzebującym.

- Nie zapominaj, Rose-kun, że on jest jakby nie patrzeć szlachcicem i…

- …i nie jest specjalnie uznawany przez starszyznę swojego rodu. Nie raz o tym wspominał.

.

Niezbyt dobrze pamiętał poprzednią rzeczywistość. Wiedział tylko, że była smutna, szara, melancholijna, pełna bólu i pragnienia śmierci. Obecna jest lepsza. O wiele lepsza.

Jest całkowicie sam.

Tak jest dobrze.

Niedobrze dzieje się wtedy, gdy kapitan prosi go o poprowadzenie jednostki na ziemi.

Wówczas białe wspomnienie niespodziewanie wypełnia się mdłym kolorem, a grasujące hollowy do złudzenia przypominają cienie przeszłości, stojące ze srebrnymi mieczami i wbijające je w pierś.

Ale Rose nie ma wyboru. W tej rzeczywistości jest porucznikiem trzynastej dywizji, a nazwisko Roujuurou Otoribashi używa w oficjalnych sytuacjach.

Skąd więc Rose…?

…nieistotne. Trzeba się skupić na tej rzeczywistości i żyć z myślą, że po burzy zawsze przychodzi spokój.

Chyba.

Dzisiejszość intryguje i zaskakuje łagodnie.

Przykładowo

- …odejdź stąd, cholero pieprzona…

Odwraca wzrok w stronę ciemnej uliczki i czuje to. Znajome zaskakująco. Strach, ból i głód. Odór śmierci.

Podchodzi powoli

Widzi

- Czego się gapisz? Odejdź stąd!

Dusza. Zwykła, pospolita, kobieca dusza…

Najzwyklejsza.

Nieznajoma.

Nie… znajoma.

_Zabij hollowa._

Dobrze, więc.

Ostrze pobrudzone martwą krwią po raz kolejny. Łatwe morderstwo.

_Nieznajoma?_

Nie. Znajoma.

- Witamy w Soul Society.

.

Szarości ustąpiły miejsca zieleniom i czerwieniom. Może to i dobrze.

Tak, tak, nadeszło piękne kolorowe lato, wnoszące do Seireitei wiele radości, najbardziej widoczne w dywizji piątej, gdzie kapitan Hirako postanowił zrobić sobie urlop, a wszelkie obowiązki wcisnąć na barki swojego nowego porucznika. Dla odmiany dywizja jedenasta w dość niewyjaśniony sposób pozbyła się kapitana, a na jego miejsce wcisnęła kolejnego, zdziwaczałego Kenpachiego, podobnie jak i dywizja siódma, która podczas ostatnich awantur i sprzeczek, straciła dowódcę i został nim energiczny, znany dobrze wszystkim oficer oddziału jedenastego, Love Aikawa.

Ostatnią, do bólu przewidywalną zmianą w kadrze był pechowy ostatnimi czasy skład trzeci, którego nowym kapitanem został nie kto inny, tylko Rose.

I w tym momencie przekonał się po raz kolejny, że pochopnie podejmowane decyzje (wszystkie, co do jednej) przynoszą naprawdę niewesołe skutki.

Po pierwsze, bycie kapitanem tak pechowego i tak niewychowanego oddziału, jak trzeci, jest właściwie przypadkowym samobójstwem. Po drugie, nie należy przygarniać bezdomnych ludzi, nie stwierdziwszy wcześniej, kim oni są. To się tyczyło rzecz jasna Takanoriego, który, mimo iż przeprowadził się w kolejne nieznajome nikomu miejsce (i zarówno Ukitake jak i Rose wątpili, czy było do końca bezpieczne), to i tak potrafił wieczorem wpaść po cukier, herbatę czy inny ryż. I przesiadywał do rana (oficjalnie: przesiadywał do późnej nocy).

Po trzecie… (o ironio, trójka)

Trzecie błąkało się przez pięć lat rozeźlone po akademii shinigami, grożąc wszystkiemu, co napotkało na swojej drodze, denerwując, bawiąc i podburzając prawie cały tamtejszy wesoły i pozytywny światek.

I zaczął wtedy żałować, że „to trzecie" w ogóle odratował, bo kapitan Love Aikawa, któremu przydzielono w tym dziesięcioleciu sprawy akademii, miał pretensje właśnie do niego.

Jakim cudem Love wiedział, że to Rose przyprowadził do Soul Society „to trzecie" – nie miał pojęcia.

Po za tym, „to trzecie" stanowiło jeszcze inny, o wiele poważniejszy problem.

Było nicią do poprzedniej rzeczywistości.

Dość wyraźną nicią. Taką, że jak czuł reiatsu, to widział obraz. Niewyraźny, czarno-biały, wymięty, ale zawsze obraz.

Któryś z oficerów od kapitan Shihouin mówił mu kiedyś, że jest możliwe, by pamiętać poprzednią rzeczywistość, a nawet kojarzyć poszczególne osoby, ale jest to naprawdę rzadki przypadek, a Rose wątpił, czy był takim rzadkim przypadkiem. Wyjaśnił sobie w końcu, że ma wyjątkowo poroniony umysł.

No i „to trzecie" w żaden sposób nie zachowywało się jak wspomnienie poprzedniej rzeczywistości. Nie było ani szare, ani przykre, ani smutne, ani słabe.

„To trzecie" było całkowicie na opak.

Rose więc przeczekał cierpliwie rok akademicki, po czym w szeregi dywizji trzeciej przyjął Makiko, której nazwisko pozostawało nieznane, i które to było źródłem wielu z pozoru błahych problemów.

I tłumaczył sobie spokojnie: tylko w celu upewnienia się, czy ta dziewczyna jest ową nicią do poprzedniej rzeczywistości. Jeśli nie, to dobrze. Jeśli tak…

W tym momencie wyobraźnia chowa się w ciemnym zakamarku i nie wychyla nosa.

.

Głupota ludzka wynikała z dwóch rzeczy. Z niewiedzy… i z głupoty drugiego człowieka.

Ano bo osóbka samozwańczo obwołana imieniem Makiko nie powinna była w ogóle się tu znaleźć. Bo odkąd słowo ciałem się stało, odczuwała nieustanne, wręcz upierdliwe wrażenie, że to nie jej rzeczywistość, nie jej czas. Jeszcze nie.

Co najgorsze (i najgłupsze), podświadomie cały czas czuła, że robiła źle. Robiła źle, gdy postanowiła umrzeć tam na ziemi. Robiła źle, gdy próbowała odeprzeć hollowa, wierząc, że stanie się cud i da mu radę. Robiła źle, gdy zamiast ukryć się przed tymi przeklętymi shinigami, siedziała wręcz na środku całego zbiegowiska. Robiła źle, że zgodziła się przystąpić do akademii.

No i w końcu zrobiła źle, gdy przeklęty shinigami, dzięki któremu jej los potoczył się tak, jak się potoczył, przyjął ją do swojego składu. Powinna była mu stanowczo odmówić i podreptać w kierunku wojowniczego, żwawego oddziału jedenastego, który o wiele bardziej jej odpowiadał.

- Takie rzeczy nazywamy impulsem. – powiedział jej roześmiany kolega z roku, gdy w przypływie złości i „drobnej" ilości alkoholu, wyżaliła mu się z irytującego problemu. A jeszcze drobny fakcik, że kolega poszedł sobie właśnie do oddziału jedenastego, a ona jako jedyna z całego roku do trójki, wcale nie pocieszał.

Cóż, mówiąc szczerze i delikatnie, Makiko nie lubiła swojego nowego kapitana. Za dużo pierwiastka kobiecego, za mało stanowczości i ten przeklęty, wiecznie śpiący wzrok. Jakby mu na niczym nie zależało. Ponadto, to akurat ten kapitan przeprowadził ją przez bramę senkai.

Co za ironia.

Stawiła się u niego dopiero piątego dnia od ogłoszenia wyników egzaminów i oficjalnego przyjęcia do dywizji. Zrobiła to specjalnie, zastanawiając się, czy kapitan jest takim rozmemłanym leniem, jak sądziła. Jeśli zdenerwuje się na nią, krzyknie, wyznaczy jakąkolwiek karę, to uzna, że wszystko jest całkiem w porządku. Jeśli nie… to ona zrobi wszystko, by dołączyć do dywizji jedenastej. Naprawdę.

- Siadaj, Makiko.

No to postanowione.

Usiadła na starej kanapie, przyglądając się gabinetowi. Był dość zadbany, schludny, ale brakowało mu duszy. Makiko westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem, zastanawiając się, jak długo musi być członkiem trójki, żeby móc legalnie, bez zbędnych pretensji starać się o jedenastkę.

W końcu, jak już była w tej rzeczywistości, wypadało coś robić. A na siedzeniu pośród stosów papierów i zadowalając się okazyjnymi misjami, nie można było spędzić tych przepowiadanych kilku tysięcy lat życia.

- Powiedz mi, to bardzo ważne – odezwał się spokojnym głosem Otoribashi, nie odrywając wzroku od papierów leżących na biurku. – naprawdę nie pamiętasz swojego nazwiska?

Rany boskie. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, doprawdy.

-Mówiłam już wykładowcom, mówiłam już tobie, mówiłam też kapitanowi Aikawie. Bladego pojęcia nie mam.

-Mnie ciężko nabrać, Makiko. Ale dobrze, poczekam, aż sobie przypomnisz. Widzisz, to naprawdę jest kłopotem. W początkowym stadium wszelkich znajomości, o wiele lepiej brzmi, gdy zwracamy się do siebie po nazwisku, nieprawda? A u ciebie nie wiadomo, czy Makiko będzie imieniem i nazwiskiem.

- Raczej imieniem.

- Otóż to. Jeśli nie chcesz sobie przypomnieć, zawsze możesz wymyślić nowe. Ludzie z Rukongai zazwyczaj biorą sobie nazwiska poszczególnych okręgów, w których mieszkali. Umówimy się, że zrobisz coś podobnego?

- Noo… nie wiem.

Chciała się wkurzyć i powiedzieć, że imię wyraża człowieka, a nazwisko podkreśla imię, osobowość, ponadto dodaje powagi. Naprawdę, nie widziała nic przeciwko temu, żeby pozostać bez nazwiska. Po prostu Makiko.

…lecz zamiast tego, obiecała, że pomyśli.

- Popracujesz nad stopniem oficerskim w terenie. Potem możesz starać się o wyższe stanowiska i tak dalej. Wiesz, jak to leci, prawda?

- Wiem.

Przepytywali z tego na pierwszym roku. Stanowiska, shinigami, cel istnienia Gotei. Niczym rozmyślania nad życia sensem. Zaiście dobrze się to wszystko zapowiada.

- Powodzenia. Możesz już odejść. Acha, ja chwilowo nie jestem przy zdrowiu, żeby pracować. Tak więc następne cztery dni zastępuje mnie trzeci oficer. Już go poznałaś, mam nadzieję.

Ano… to ten jeden z kilku normalnych w trójce. Niech będzie.

- Wszelkie zapytania kieruj do niego. Jakby napadł cię gdzieś po drodze pewien osobnik, przedstawiający się jako Takanori Ukitake, to żeby się od ciebie odczepił, kup mu obiad w stołówce. Pieniądze ci oddam.

- Że jak?

To było już stanowczo za wiele. Przesada.

…chociaż co prawda ujrzawszy biednego chudzinę Takanoriego zlitowała się i kupiła mu ten przeklęty obiad. Przy okazji, odkryła w nim pokrewną duszę, z mniej więcej takimi samymi poglądami i takim samym rozumieniem wszelakich żartów.

Innymi słowy, kompletny wariat.

Tego jej było trzeba, przynajmniej na razie.

.

- Co tam słychać, Rose?

- Takanori, błagam cię, jestem na urlopie zdrowotnym, jestem chory, mam gorączkę, chcę odpocząć, chcę spać. Wstrzymaj się od odwiedzin i obiadów przynajmniej przez te cztery dni. Pomęcz swojego brata.

- A w życiu! Juu ma teraz urwanie głowy z Kaienem, a Makiko kończą się pieniądze. Wychodzi na to, że pogłoduję przez pewien czas.

- Popracuj w stołówce, otwórz bar w Rukongai, zostań shinigami… rób cokolwiek, ale daj mi spokój.

- Pierwsze primo, próbowałem, ale wywalili mnie, gdy podałem klientowi nie ten alkohol co trzeba i oślepł. Drugie primo, Rukongai jest tak biedne, że ludzi na waciki tam nie stać. No i trzecie primo, jestem za młody żeby umierać, po za tym wiesz, jaka moja rodzina jest.

- Wymagająca.

- To takie brzydkie słowo… Makiko się wkurza, nic nie mówi, ale widać to po niej. Nie lubi cię, nie lubi tej dywizji, innymi słowy, nudzi się. A ma ładny zapas energii duchowej.

- Usiłujesz mnie zdołować?

- Nie, chcę, żebyś wstał i się przewietrzył. Marnujesz się, jak jedzenie ze stołówki. Myślisz, że dadzą mi resztki po dywizji piątej? Oni zawsze zostawiają połowę ryby!

- Jesteś szlachtą.

- Podobno i teoretycznie.

Takanori Ukitake był sympatycznym wrzodem na tyłku, którego należało tolerować, można było lubić i regularnie karmić, żeby z głodu nie umarł. Takanori Ukitake był kompletnym wariatem. Nic więc dziwnego, że zaprzyjaźnił się z Makiko, też, bądź co bądź, wariatką, która im dłużej była shinigami, tym więcej na sobie pozwalała.

Toteż, gdy Rose wrócił z urlopu, nawet nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy jego główna jednostka nie stawiła się rano w biurze. Kwadrans po tym jakże niemiłym odkryciu, jeden z oficerów oznajmił niepewnym głosem, że shinigami z głównej jednostki przyłączyli się do jednostek z oddziału siódmego, którzy właśnie odbywali patrol gdzieś na ziemi.

I Rose wspominając swoje rozmowy z Takanorim, naprawdę, nie zdziwił się. Zbytnio.

- Nic o tym nie wiedziałem, nie udzieliłem żadnej zgody i od kiedy współpracujemy z kapitanem Aikawą? – westchnął zrezygnowany Roujuurou. Oficer kaszlnął niemrawo, wpatrując się całkowicie zbity z tropu w dowódcę. – Cóż, widzę, że ty też o tym nie wiedziałeś.

- Ja… bo Makiko-san mówiła, że sam pan kapitan wydał taki rozkaz! – oburzył się chłopak. – Więc jakim cudem…

- Znajdź mi Takanoriego Ukitake, jak najszybciej. – poprosił Rose, po czym nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź, wyszedł z gabinetu. Za nim wybiegł jak oparzony, młody oficer.

Rose jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zirytowany. Nie wkurzony. Nie zdenerwowany. Po prostu zirytowany. Przywykł, że podwładni go raczej lubią i nie mają w zwyczaju urządzać buntu – w przeciwieństwie do reszty kapitanów, którzy uważali go za nieszkodliwego dziwaka i nie chcieli specjalnie zacieśniać więzi. Poza dwoma wyjątkami.

…to dlaczego, do jasnej niewiadomej, nagle dzieje się wszystko naraz?

- Szukałeś mnieee? – wesoły głos Takanoriego wyrwał go z niezbyt łagodnych, irytujących myśli. Gdy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył aż nazbyt sympatycznego chłopaka, który pomijając zamglony wzrok, po prostu się śmiał. I uśmiechał się za szeroko. No pięknie.

- Zanim odeślę cię do twojego brata, powiedz mi, coście tam zrobili pod moją nieobecność?

- Yyy… yyyeee… czekaj... aha! Nie mów nic mojemu bratu! Żadnemu! Boo… czekaj… ojej.

- Chętnie poczekałbym, aż wytrzeźwiejesz, ale właśnie po świecie żywych błąka się jednostka moich podwładnych z Makiko na czele, jak mniemam. Nie rób takich oczu, pajacu, myślisz, że czemu jej tu nie ma?

- Czekaaj, Rose, kochaniutki, ja ci to wszystko wyjaśnię… Makiko postawiła mi dzisiaj śniadanie. Ale wiesz, wykosztowała się, jak na siebie… a myślałem że krucho u niej z forsą… no i napiliśmy się trochę, a ja tak daawno nie piiiłemm…

- Ale to dalej nie wyjaśnia, co moja jednostka robi z kapitanem Aikawą na ziemi?

- Eee…. Co robi? Penetruje…. teren penetruje. Na ziemi. Boo… porucznik od Aikawy przyszedł niespodziewanie i spytał, czy pan kapitan udzieli zgody na dołączenie jednostki do jednostki z Aikawą. Makiko rzekła, zgadzamy się, idziemy wam waszmościowie z pomocą… A teraz mogę iść spać?

Rose powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Klepnął chłopaka po ramieniu i odesłał do swojego mieszkania, mając przy tym nadzieję, że pijany nie napatoczy się po drodze na osobistość typu kapitan Kuchiki.

Zaś jemu samemu do śmiechu specjalnie nie było.

Cóż, szykowała się wizyta w tym okrutnie wstrętnym, szarym miejscu.

Przeklęte nici.

.

Takiego zastrzyku zdrowej adrenaliny nie czuła od bardzo dawna. To było niemalże… wzruszające. Dobre. Mącące w głowie niebezpiecznie. Zatracające.

Polowanie na hollowy.

Najzwyklejsze, barbarzyńskie, polowanie na wygłodniałe kreatury.

Szczękający dźwięk ostrza miecza, śliski plask tryskającej krwi i głuchy ryk.

…ale jednocześnie niepokojący był fakt, że kręciło ją z a b i j a n i e. Psychopatycznie.

- Nie czas na moralność. – warknął któryś ze starszych oficerów od Aikawy. – Jeśli nie chcesz myśleć, że zabijasz hollowa, wmawiaj sobie, że oczyszczasz jego duszę i odsyłasz go do Soul Society. Lepiej?

- Może. – odburknęła.

Wskazówka pomogła. Wmawiając ją sobie, starała się czerpać całą przyjemność, jaką to odnalazła.

…prawie jak zajęcia integracyjne.

- Niezłe ziółko. – rzekł zadowolony kapitan siódemki, a Makiko mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

Cudownie być bogiem śmierci.

Szczęście ma to do siebie, że jest ulotne i szybko się kończy, zaś przyczyna zakończenia jest szczerze nienawidzona.

Kapitan Otoribashi jest cholernie nienawidzoną przyczyną końca wszelkich dobrych rzeczy.

Jego reiatsu co prawda nie emanowało typowo kapitańską wściekłością i potęgą, raczej przypominało natarczywe dopomnienie się swoich praw.

Makiko nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego kompani z jej dywizji, nagle zbledli i spojrzeli wyczekująco na nią. Przecież Rose nic by im nie zrobił, naprawdę. Za łagodny. Jak baranek. Bee.

Makiko westchnęła i schowała miecz. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Aikawa ociekając krwią, spojrzał krzywo na Rose, po czym parsknął ciężkim śmiechem.

- Sądząc po twojej minie, coś czuję, że nie dałeś im jednak zgody na akcję w terenie, co?

- Otóż to. – westchnął Rose. Jego łagodny ruch ręką i surowe (nieudane) spojrzenie wystarczyły, by członkowie dywizji trzeciej niczym dzieciaki przyłapane na gorącym uczynku pobiegli w kierunku swojego kapitana i po kolei przeszli przez bramę senkai.

Makiko osłupiała stała obok porucznika siódemki i wybierała pomiędzy buntem, a podążeniu za stadem. Jak owca. Bee.

- Nie jestem owcą. – burknęła w nieokreślonym kierunku, na co porucznik ryknął śmiechem.

- To się nazywa odpowiedzialność. Ale nie martw się, mój kapitan cię zapamięta, zobaczysz.

- Co?

- To. Wracaj do siebie, warchlaku.

- A zabić cię?

- Hehe.

Rose patrzył dalej surowym, smutnym wzrokiem.

.

- Nie lubię być oszukiwany.

Cisza.

- Nienawidzę.

Cisza.

- Nie lubię też prowadzić monologu.

Cisza.

- Cóż, widzę, że potrzebna ci prowokacja. Jak wiesz, jestem hm… nowym kapitanem, więc czuję się na tym stanowisku dość niepewnie i jeszcze wszystko przede mną. Lubię swoich podwładnych, miło mi, że nie wykorzystują moich słabości i znają powagę naszego zawodu.

Cisza.

- I nagle pojawiasz się ty. Jesteś totalnie na opak. Nie rozumiesz nic.

Cisza.

- Zależy ci wyłącznie na tym, żeby się dobrze bawić. Jesteś gorsza, niż sam Kenpachi. Nie wiem, czemu wziąłem cię pod moje skrzydła. Podjąć decyzję pod wpływem impulsu… też mi coś.

Cisza.

- Chyba się nie dogadamy.

Cisza.

- Nie przywykłem karać ludzi, nie lubię tego. Ale nie zostawię tak tego płazem.

Cisza.

- Jeśli to się powtórzy, postaram się, abyś dołączyła do jednostek patrolowych

- Kapitanie, Takanori cały czas puka w okno.

.

- Jasny gwint, dziewczyno! Co ty takiego zrobiłaś, że Rose mało mnie wzrokiem nie zabił?

- Postanowiłam się zabawić. Wiem, że mi nie wolno, ale tutaj tak wieje nudą, że nie da się wytrzymać. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda?

- Pewnie. Ale jasna cholera, żeby tak zdenerwować Rose… jesteś mistrzem, autentycznym mistrzem. W denerwowaniu.

- Yhy. Zwłaszcza, jak na końcu powiedziałam, że pukasz w okno.

- No i w ten sposób PRZEZ CIEBIE muszę na najbliższy miesiąc przenieść się do brata. Co prawda nie wiem jeszcze którego… ale muszę!

- A ja nie mogę wykonywać żadnych misji. Nawet głupich papierków nie poukładam. Ani nie potrenuję.

- Wielkie mi halo.

- A ty czemu narzekasz? Nie jesteś shinigami, nie wykonujesz misji, żyjesz chwilą, żerujesz na innych, masz bogate wsparcie za plecami… jesteś wolny! Czego ty chcesz?

- Płytkie wyobrażenie. A dlaczego ty narzekasz?

Makiko westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Rose rzeczywiście miał rację, ewidentnie ona jest cała na opak. A może po prostu nie chciał jej rozumieć.

- Na nudę.

- Na nudę narzekasz?

- Narzekam.

- Nie rozumiem, jak shinigami może się nudzić. – mruknął Takanori, drąc pustą kartkę w kwadraciki i układając z nich kolumienki. – Gdyby nie fakt, że w każdej chwili może umrzeć tak o, to sam bym nim został. Przynajmniej nie byłbym skazany na łaskę Juushirou i Rose. A tak to jestem radosnym żebrakiem.

- Wiesz, że to Rose wprowadził mnie do Soul Society? – spytała Makiko, stwierdzając, że nie będzie dobrym słuchaczem dla chcącego się wyraźnie wyżalić Takanoriego. Nie mogła popaść w sentymenty.

- Domyśliłem się. Wiesz, on raczej nie chciał w tym roku brać żadnych nowych shinigami. Dość niechętnie prowadzi dywizję. Musi być inny powód. To cię gnębi?

- No… między innymi. Zastanawiam się cały czas, czemu ja. Czemu on mnie pierwszy zauważył i czemu musiał się przylepić. Czy on…

Takanori podniósł głowę znad papierowej kolumienki.

- Nie kończ zdania, bo wiem co ci po głowie łazi. Nie te rzeczy, kobieto! Rose ma niezłego hopla na punkcie wędrówek dusz. Praktycznie każda długa rozmowa z nim kończy się jego rozmyślaniem nad duszami. Dlatego zaprzyjaźnił się z Uraharą, tym kapitanem dwunastki, bo ten dość sporo mu o tym opowiada. Może nie wiem… kojarzy ciebie ze swojego poprzedniego życia?

- Przecież to niemożliwe. – mruknęła Makiko. Takanori wzruszył ramionami i niechcący strącił kolumienkę. Skrzywił się niesmacznie.

- Wiem. Ale w każdym temacie są jakieś wyjątki. Więc może…?

- I tylko dlatego? Że co ja niby jestem? Przypominajką?

- Nie pytaj mnie. – powiedział Takanori. – Gdyby nie fakt, że kiedyś siedział jako porucznik w dywizji trzynastej u mojego brata, wcale bym go nie znał.

- Hm.

- Nie lepiej tobie, by się z nim jakoś dogadać? Polubić go?

- Nie.

- I jak tu z tobą rozmawiać? – parsknął chłopak, ponownie układając kolumienki z papieru. – Ani me, ani be…

Makiko złośliwie strąciła mu kolumienkę i uśmiechnęła się.

- …ani kukuryku.

- Takanori, ja też mam jakiś cel w tych zaświatach. Mianowicie… nie chcę popełnić błędu z poprzedniego życia.

- …nie wskażę brzydko palcem, kto gadał, że niemożliwe jest pamiętanie o poprzednim życiu.

- Nie przerywaj.

- To mów do rzeczy.

- Nie moja wina, że nie chcesz rozumieć.

Takanori kiedy chciał, potrafił być najbardziej irytującym człowiekiem w zaświatach. Nawet się o to za bardzo nie starał.

- Mów do rzeczy. – powtórzył spokojnie.

- Zanim trafiłam do Soul Society zrobiłam największy błąd, jaki może popełnić człowiek. – mruknęła Makiko, dziwiąc się, że nie ma ochoty czegoś mu po prostu zrobić.

- I nie pamiętasz go.

- Nie. Ale wiem, że ten błąd popełniam w każdym moim życiu. Ten sam.

- To za wiele nie zdziałasz, nie pamiętając nawet co to jest.

Miał ewidentną rację. Przygryzła wargi, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, by zabrzmiała poważnie, wiarygodnie i żeby uzyskać jakiekolwiek duchowe wsparcie ze strony ekscentrycznego szlachcica.

- Wiem. – wypaliła w końcu. – I nie wiem, co mam robić. Za każdym razem, gdy popełniam ten błąd, umieram. To się powtarza. Nie wiem co zrobić.

- Też bym nie wiedział.

- Nie widzisz, że czegoś od ciebie oczekuję?

- Widzę, jesteś przy tym histeryczna, jak każda kobieta. Ale nie wymagaj ode mnie za wiele, ja jestem tylko ubogą szlachtą, której nawet własna rodzina się wstydzi.

- Też potrafię palnąć bajeczkę o biednej, nieszczęśliwej, żyjącej na własny grosz Makiko, więc miej trochę powagi.

- Czy ja jestem śmieszny?

- Takanori, tracę cierpliwość.

- Rany… prawie jak Yuko.

- Kto?

- Moja siostra.

- Ile ty masz rodzeństwa, cholero jedna?

- Dwie siostry i pięciu praci. Znowu schodzisz z tematu.

- To mi pomóż!

- Ej, spokojnie. Nie jestem bez serca, spróbuję.

- To mów. Nie chcę tracić całego dnia… Chociaż i tak jest wieczór.

- Moja siostra…

- Yuko?

- Nie, druga, młodsza, najmłodsza… No dobra, bliźniacza. Od niedawna pracuje w dywizji dwunastej, w laboratorium i prowadzi własne badania nad procesem wędrówki dusz, odtwarzaniem pamięci… coś w ten deseń. Mogę jej o tobie opowiedzieć.

Zamilkła, zastanawiając się dokładnie nad jego spokojną wypowiedzią. Owszem, lubiła zawiązywać wszelkie znajomości, ale… nie mogła tak bez sensu ufać każdemu napotkanemu człowiekowi, nawet jeśli byłby to ktoś pokroju Takanoriego.

- Nie.

- No to czego ty chcesz?

- Twojej pomocy. Ufam tobie.

- Hm?

Spojrzał na nią zdziwionymi, złotymi oczami.

- A to mi nowość. I co teraz? Mam się zastanowić?

- Tak. Po prostu mi pomóc. Nie chcę błądzić.

.

Po tamtej wieczornej rozmowie Takanori dosłownie zapadł się pod ziemię, zaś Makiko przesiadywała istny areszt domowy, kląc na bezczynność i brak sensownego towarzystwa. Kapitan naprawdę się na nią obraził, bo ilekroć próbowała wkroczyć do kwater oddziału, bezceremonialnie ją wyganiał. Jeśli nie reagowała na ostrzegawcze fale kapitańskiego reiatsu, napotykała nagany słowne i wtedy mijała ją ochota na jakiekolwiek negocjacje o pracę.

Po trzech tygodniach takiego stanu Makiko z trudem i wściekłością przyznała kapitanowi rację i nie zdziwiła się zbytnio, gdy Otoribashi następnego dnia poprosił ją do siebie i dał kawałek papierkowej roboty.

Czując się z tym faktem skrajnie upokorzona, przesiedziała połowę dnia przy biurku wpisując, cholera wie komu potrzebne, dane do tabel.

- Widziałaś Takanoriego? – zapytał Rose.

- Nie. Nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć, nie wyczuwam jego energii duchowej i zaczynam się chyba niepokoić. – odparła zmęczonym głosem.

Kapitan nie odpowiedział, tylko od razu wyszedł. Po jego energii duchowej Makiko stwierdziła, że jest tym faktem ździebko zmartwiony. Właściwie to wcale mu się nie dziwiła, bo sama zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do nadpobudliwego wiecznie chłopaka i jego nagły brak nie wpływał zbyt pozytywnie.

Skończyła prędko robotę i pokierowała się za tropem swojego kapitana, który, sądząc po obecności jego nazbyt łagodnego reiatsu, choć dziś wyjątkowo wzburzonego, przemierzał w tempie ekspresowym chyba wszystkie możliwe uliczki Seireitei.

Wytężyła zmysły, próbując usilnie znaleźć choć ulotny cień Takanoriego. Na próżno. Czując nieprzyjemny smak w ustach, ruszyła w kierunku kapitana, który sądząc po położeniu energii duchowej znajdował się w kwaterach oddziału trzynastego.

Co on tam u licha mógł robić?

Podążyła spokojnie, nie myśląc już nic i pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć Takanoriego. Był wyjątkowo potrzebny, a nie widziało się jej bezczelne włażenie do wszystkich miejsc, w których on mógłby się znaleźć, zaczynając od ostatniego okręgu Rukongai kończąc na rezydencji rodu Ukitake.

Lecz do kwatery oddziału trzynastego wkroczyła pewnie, udając, że wcale nie targają nią różne przeczucia.

- To chyba twój oficer. – usłyszała głos kapitana Ukitake i zwolniła kroku ( o ile to w ogóle było jeszcze możliwe ).

- No ja myślę, choć nie wiem czy taki znowu mój... Wejdź, Makiko!

Zmrużyła oczy i otworzyła drzwi do kapitańskiego biura. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi w geście zdziwienia, widząc swojego dowódcę siedzącego beztrosko na sofie i popijającego sake, naprzeciwko niego na drugiej sofie kapitana trzynastki, otulonego kilkoma kocami i dla odmiany pijącego herbatę oraz…

Tutaj poczuła, jak robi jej się gorąco, niedobrze, że ma ochotę sięgnąć po miecz i wycelować w kierunku pana Takanoriego Ukitake, po czym z sadystycznym wyrazem twarzy przeciąć go na wylot. Ot tak.

- Dobry. – odparł chłopak, posyłając niepewny uśmiech przygłupiego.

- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry. – wyrwało jej się zza zaciśniętych zębów. Po chwili przypomniała sobie o obecności dwóch kapitanów, którzy wyglądali na wyjątkowo rozbawionych.

- Kapitanie Otoribashi, czy nie będziesz się gniewał, jeśli na jakiś czas porwę od was tego obwiesia?

- Nie będę się gniewał, ani trochę. – odparł wręcz z uśmiechem, a Makiko spojrzała podejrzanie na winnie wyglądającą szklaneczkę sake.

I wszystko jasne.

- Będziemy ci wręcz wdzięczni. – dodał kapitan Ukitake, klepiąc brata w ramię, który lekko pobladł i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

Makiko zachciało się płakać i śmiać jednocześnie.

.

- Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Takanori Ukitake!

- Już, spokojnie, nie przeklinaj, nie przy szlachcie!

- Gówno szlachta!

- Jesteśmy w ogrodzie Juushirou, tu wszystko słychać, Maki…

- Czekałam pieprzone trzy tygodnie, aż jakkolwiek się odezwiesz w sprawie pomocy, szukam cię, nawet martwię, a ty… właśnie, gdzie ty do cholery jasnej byłeś?

- W ogródku.

- Takanori…

- No mówię przecież! W ogródku dywizji dwunastej… I zostaw ten miecz! Usiądź spokojnie tu na trawie i daj sobie wytłumaczyć!

- Siedzę już. Popatrz, nawet się sztucznie uśmiecham, jestem wpatrzona w ciebie i nasłuchuję cierpliwie. Jak coś albo ktoś oprócz ciebie się odezwie, wypruję mu flaki i powieszę kapitanowi w sypialni.

- Człowiek to normalnie się ciebie boi.

- Wiem. Dlatego będę kiedyś porucznikiem, a potem kapitanem i na końcu trafię do dywizji zero, bo takie mam cholerne ambicje. Ale najpierw chcę dowiedzieć się, co zrobiłam nie tak w każdym poprzednim życiu, że zawsze umierałam nim zrobiłam cokolwiek pozytywnego. Nie każę ci rozumieć, tylko pomóc. Dotrzymaj obietnicy, a do końca miesiąca będziesz miał u mnie obiad.

- Dobrze, już. Jesteś gorsza niż Yuko. Mówię już… A więc próbowałem dostać się do dywizji dwunastej, ale porucznik Sarugaki wygoniła mnie… za trzecim razem miałem złamaną rękę, więc poprosiłem kapitan Unohanę, by mnie podleczyła trochę… Zmieniłem wtedy taktykę i poszedłem do dywizji drugiej… ale z tamtąd wywaliła mnie na zbity pysk uczennica pani kapitan… z domu Fon… chyba mała Soi. No mniejsza o to. Gdy złamałem drugą rękę, przeleżałem trochę w klinice… to znaczy tydzień. A potem schowałem się w ogródku dywizji dwunastej, bo tam nie wchodziła porucznik Sarugaki, a akceptował mnie kapitan Urahara… Nawet ciastka dał! I obiad raz postawił… No nie rób tej miny. Któregoś obiadu…

- Moment! Po kiego grzyba potrzebna ci dywizja dwunasta? Druga? Co to ma do mnie?

- Daj sobie spokojnie wytłumaczyć… Tak więc kapitan Urahara ciągle nie miał czasu, żeby zamienić ze mną słówko… Więc któregoś obiadu, spytałem się go niedyskretnie, czy nie natknął się nigdzie na moją siostrę. No i ją zawołał.

- Siostrę? Czyli jednak?

- Słuchaj mnie uważnie. Pogadaliśmy… w miarę kulturalnie. Nie martw się, nie powiedziałem jej bezpośrednio o tobie. Przedstawiłem istotę problemu. Pomyślała trochę, ponarzekała, wypiła parę herbat… i powiedziała mi parę rzeczy.

- A więc…?

- Wiesz, Makiko, ja nie mam w sobie takiej wrażliwości, żeby bez jakiegoś przygotowania, wyczucia wytłumaczyć dokładnie o co mi chodzi. Niemniej, moja siostra podsunęła mi parę rozwiązań, wytłumaczyła pobudki psychologiczne…

- I…?

- Musisz dać mi czas, dobra?

- Jestem shinigami.

- No i w czym problem?

- Fach ten ma to do siebie, że nie nigdy nie jesteś pewny jutra.

- Po prostu daj mi trochę czasu. Tylko trochę.

.

Takanori miał święte prawo myśleć, że Makiko jest istną dziwaczką, której lepiej nie znać. Ale dlaczego tak nie myślał i nie zakończył tej znajomości, jak tylko się zaczęła – nie miała pojęcia.

- Skup się. – mruknął kapitan znad papierów. – Przepisujesz to samo zdanie już piąty raz.

- Skąd wiesz? – spytała obojętnie, zerkając na tabelę. Rzeczywiście tak było.

- Mam dobry słuch, a jak skrobiesz piórem i pewien ruch powtarza się któryś raz… Coś cię dręczy?

- Absolutnie nic.

- W ostatnim czasie osowiałaś, to niepodobne do ciebie.

Przygryzła wargi i posłała Rose spojrzenie pełne irytacji. Mimo wszystko, nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do jego nadmiernej, pozornej troski i ciekawości.

- Kapitanie… Czym się kierowałeś, gdy uratowałeś mnie wtedy przed hollowem? – spytała spokojnie.

Rose przerwał pisanie i zerknął gdzieś za okno, zastanawiając się nad swoją odpowiedzią.

- Moim zadaniem było wyeliminowanie hollowów z tamtej okolicy.

- To wiem. Ale zabijałeś je bez zmrużenia oka. Tam były inne dusze, nad żadną nie przystanąłeś dłużej niż pół sekundy… tylko nade mną się zatrzymałeś i aż zbladłeś. Wiesz, takie rzeczy ciężko zapomnieć.

- Ciekawość… to pierwszy stopień do Hueco Mundo. Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała.

- Nalegam.

- Wróć do wypisywania tabel. W tym miesiącu nasza dywizja musi się tym zająć, a ty jako jedyna masz zakaz jakiegokolwiek treningu, więc mi pomagasz.

- Ale ja dalej nalegam.

- Stracę u ciebie resztki szacunku.

- Czuję w stosunku do ciebie wręcz ogromny szacunek… kapitanie.

- Ironii w głosie nie ukryjesz.

- Kapitanie, nalegam.

- Powiedziałem ci raz. Nie. Chyba, że powiesz mi, dlaczego Takanori Ukitake łamie sobie po kolei ręce, by złapać dla ciebie kontakt ze swoją siostrą z oddziału dwunastego.

- Połamał na własne życzenie… ale kontaktu szukał na moją prośbę.

- Tyle to i ja się domyśliłem. Ale widzisz, Takanori nie jest shinigamim, a za tym idzie konieczność płacenia za usługi medyczne Unohany. Dość prędko dowiedział się o tym Juushirou Ukitake, jego najstarszy brat. Nie powiedział tego tobie, ale nie był zbytnio z tego faktu zadowolony. W dodatku Takanori zawsze goił się wolno, a obrywał często. Domyślasz się, jak bardzo cierpi na tym budżet rodu?

- Ale… Nic mi o tym nie mówił.

- Prawdopodobnie sam o tym nie wie, że za wszelkie usługi medyczne jest opłacany przez brata… Ale wracając do tematu, po co ci najmłodsza Ukitake?

- Hmm… może pójdziemy na ugodę i powiesz mi, dlaczego wtedy nade mną przystanąłeś, a ja po co mi siostra Takanoriego.

- Niespecjalnie.

- Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

- Podwładny winien szanować kapitana.

- Przecież…

- Nie powiem ci tego, Makiko, ponieważ sobie nie życzę. Nie musisz tego rozumieć.

- Nie mogę się z tym pogodzić.

- Trudno.

- Jesteś taki bezduszny.

- Trudno.

I uparty, do jasnej cholery, pomyślała zniecierpliwiona i wróciła do wypełniania tabel. Miała taką małą nadzieję, że znajdzie gdzieś jeszcze Takanoriego, któremu dała wystarczająco dużo czasu do myślenia.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na kapitana i zaczęła się zastanawiać, kto normalny pracuje o tej porze. Chociaż… nigdy nie uważała, że Soul Society może uchodzić za normalne.

- Do złudzenia przypominasz mi moją żonę. – usłyszała nagle przyciszony głos Rose. Te zdanie wytrąciło ją zarówno z zamyślenia jak i z równowagi. Uniosła brwi w geście zdziwienia i spojrzała na kapitana, który w tej chwili siedział lekko przygarbiony wpatrzony z deszcz za oknem.

- W momencie, gdy cię zauważyłem, byłem głęboko przekonany, że jesteś… nią. Mignęło mi przed oczami jedno wspomnienie z poprzedniego życia i ostatnie decyzje przed śmiercią. Poczułem się winny bo spotykając ciebie utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że nie zdołałem jej uchronić. W Soul Society wziąłem cię pod swoje skrzydła, bo chciałem ci… jej… jakoś to wynagrodzić. Ale bardzo szybko przekonałem się, że nie jesteś nią. Nie możesz nią być.

Zapadło milczenie, przerywane jedynie odgłosem hulającego za oknem wiatru. Zapowiadała się burza. Makiko wzięła oddech, zastanawiając się co ma o tym myśleć.

Pierwszy raz od dawna nie wiedziała.

- Dlaczego jesteś pewny, że nie jestem nią? – spytała w miarę spokojnie, dziwiąc się sobie, że nie wpadła w typową dla siebie złość.

- Kochasz widok śmierci. Ona się jej bała. Brzydziła. Nienawidziła.

I nagle pojawił się wewnętrzny zryw, który kazał w jednej chwili zaprzeczyć i skrzyczeć kapitana, ale zryw ów nie mógł przebić się przez zewnętrzną powłokę zmęczenia i zniechęcenia.

- Nie komentuj tego, a najlepiej zapomnij.

Milczała, czując wewnętrzne zamieszanie i, o ironio, potrzebę zabicia czegoś.

- Wiem, że się nie obrazisz, jak powiem ci, że od środy należysz do dywizji jedenastej. Love Aikawa opowiedział Kenpachiemu to i owo o tobie, i ten sam stwierdził, że przyda mu się ktoś taki jak ty.

Zamrugała oczami.

- Dziękuję.

- Proszę bardzo.

.

Środa nadeszła niezwykle szybko i tym samym stała się ulubionym dniem Makiko. Zmiana dywizji była genialnym pomysłem, któremu wciąż nie mogła się nadziwić. O ile w głównym biurze trójki panowała swego rodzaju, nieokreślona i przygnębiająca melancholijność, tak oddział jedenasty kipiał pozytywną energią, gotowością do boju i adrenaliną. A przebywanie pośród prostych ludzi nie utrudniało jej życia, wręcz przeciwnie – ubarwiało je i czyniło weselszym.

Nie miała już okazji widywać kapitana Otoribashiego, no chyba, że gdzieś przypadkiem dyskutującego o czymś zawzięcie z kapitanem Aikawą, ewentualnie Uraharą, albo – co wydało jej się odrobinę dziwne – porucznik Yodumaru.

Energia duchowa Takanoriego pozostawała wciąż nieuchwytna, ledwie zauważalna, ale jakoś przestało jej to przeszkadzać. W towarzystwie nowych kompanów, podczas rozmaitych treningów, misji, wspólnych obiadów udzielał jej się duch bojowy, a któregoś dnia stwierdziła, że śmiało można to nazwać szczęściem.

…podeptane widmo niepewności i błędu kręciło się nieśmiało pod nogami, szepcząc cicho o sobie.

.

W świecie żywych jak rzadko kiedy lał deszcz. Jakby ktoś stale wylewał z nieba wiadra wody i jeszcze się z tego bezczelnie śmiał. Okrutnik  
W każdym ciemnym kącie miasta czyhał wygłodniały hollow, gotów rzucić się na co apetyczniejszą duszę. Dywizja dwunasta dziwnym trafem nie mogła ich u siebie upilnować i cała robota zgarnięcia kreatur z powrotem, spadła na oddział jedenasty, którą to kierował sam jej kapitan.

Makiko była wyjątkowo zdenerwowana. Szarość nieba, chłód deszczu, ryki i sama obecność hollowów przypomniały jej o tamtej feralnej nocy sprzed siedmiu lat, kiedy to poznała swojego byłego dowódcę i dzięki to któremu została tym, kim jest.

Mimo wszystko, nie było to dobre wspomnienie.

- Zabiję kiedyś tego Uraharę, cholera jasna! – huknął po którymś hollowie kapitan. Opuścił miecz i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. – Czy ktoś ma kontakty z dywizją dwunastą?

- Ruu, ale on pozostał w Soul Society. – odpowiedziała Makiko, podchodząc do kapitana, kląc na mokre, przylegające do ciała kimono, włosy i wszystko, co mogło zmoknąć. – Kapitanie, to już czwarty dzień, a ich w ogóle nie ubywa. I nie możemy się połączyć z Seireitei. Próbujemy od godziny.

Kapitan spojrzał na nią kątem oka i odgarnął zlepioną krwią grzywkę z twarzy.

- Przydałyby się te lenie z oddziału trzeciego. – warknął. – Spróbuj otworzyć bramę senkai i dostać się do Soul Society. Potrzebujemy posiłków, a ja nie mogę tutaj uruchomić bankai. Przez te cholerne ograniczenia… idź, dziewczyno. Po tym wszystkim, chcę cię na porucznika.

- Słucham?

- To słuchaj. Baba jak baba, będą gadać, ale mnie to akurat wiele obchodzi. Chyba przy Otoribashim się tak wyrobiłaś… Idź już, cholera!

Makiko uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czując smak spełnionej ambicji i nagłego ogromu dumy.

…i wszystko byłoby wręcz przepięknie, gdyby nie fakt, że brama senkai w żaden sposób nie chce się otworzyć.

Widmo niepewności zaśpiewało głośno swoją część dramatu.

.

Do Seireitei udało im się dostać dopiero pod wieczór. Pomogła i wymieniła ich łaskawie jednostka patrolowa oraz kawałek dywizji pierwszej.

…ale dopiero stojąc przed barakiem dywizji pierwszej, trzęsąc się z zimna i obserwując krzątających się wszędzie pobudzonych wyraźnie shinigami, zorientowała się, w jaki burdel właśnie beztrosko wdepnęli.

Zostawiła kapitana kłócącego się zajadle z kapitanem Kyouraku i wytężyła wszystkie zmysły, usiłując odnaleźć tą jedną duszę...

Po chwili zamarła.

…duszy nigdzie nie było.

- Gdzie… gdzie… - szeptała, nie mogąc przyswoić sobie żadnej z myśli, które uporczywie biegały jej po głowie.

_Gdzie jest kapitan Otoribashi…?_

Kenpachi zerknął na nią przelotnie i wrócił do dyskusji. Jakiś shinigami przechodząc obok niej, mruknął coś w stylu „nie chcij wiedzieć".

- Pojęcia nie mam.

Takanori Ukitake wyglądał, jakby odebrano mu coś, czego nigdy nie widział, ale było cenne. I nie docenił tego. Makiko otuliła się szczelniej płaszczem i przymknęła oczy. Taki obraz przyjaciela w żaden sposób nie pasował do wykrojonego stereotypu.

- Pojęcia nie mam. – powtórzył Takanori i Makiko wiedziała, że tym razem nie gra aktora i jest jak rzadko kiedy po prostu szczery.

Pierwszy raz widziała ból.

- Pojęcia… nie mam.

- Chodź. Jestem głodna. Zjemy obiad.

Nie mogła połączyć faktów. Nic się nie zgadzało. Nic się nie wyjaśniało. Nic nie miało sensu, logiki ani tym bardziej żadnej sprawiedliwości. Bo jak można tak po prostu zniknąć?

Co tu się działo…?

W mieszkaniu przebrała się w suche ubrania i szybko zrobiła jakieś kanapki. Te nie wyszły wcale, a apetyt poszedł na spacer. W przypadku Takanoriego – wyjątkowo długi spacer.

Przez długi czas wsłuchiwali się w ciszę i wzburzone reiatsu zabieganych koło baraków dywizji pierwszej ludzi.

Upiorna cisza.

- To przez te zniknięcia w Rukongai, nie? – spytała w końcu Makiko, nie mogąc dłużej znieść milczenia. – Czy…

- Rose. Aikawa. Urahara. Sarugaki. Yodumaru. Hachigen. Tsukabishi. Shihouin. Hirako. Muguruma. Kuna. Rose. Nie ma ich. Nie ma.

Znów milczenie.

- Prawie wszystkich uznano za hollowy. Rozumiesz? Rose uznano za hollowa.

Hollowy… głodne dusz kreatury, szare, bezuczuciowe, straszne. Hollowy się zabija. Zabija się bez cienia sentymentu czy żalu.

_Rose zabija się bez cienia sentymentu czy żalu? _

_Naprawdę…?_

- Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało. Reiatsu… Reiatsu w tamtym miejscu było tak wzburzone, że myślałem, że wysadzi wszystko.

Kolejna przerwa w tym pseudo dialogu.

Makiko wstała i zaczęła chodzić po mieszkaniu, żeby usłyszeć chociaż skrzypienie podłogi. Cokolwiek, byle nie słyszeć ciszy.

I nie myśleć.

_…czy błąd się powtórzył?_ Czy gdzieś podłożyła komuś, czemuś nogę i w ten sposób coś runęło?

Nie.

To nie ta wina.

To nie to.

- Pojęcia nie mam.

- Ja też nie mam, Takanori.

Znowu stan półciszy – przerywany skrzypieniem starej podłogi i buczeniem wzburzonego reiatsu.

_Gdzieś tu była jednak logika._

- Wiesz, na czym polega twój problem?

Pytanie Takanoriego wydało się bardzo nie na miejscu. Może i nie umiał już racjonalnie myśleć, nie chciał bezsensownej ciszy.

Chaos i pustka.

Prawie jak w momencie śmierci. Chaos.

I pustka.

- Czujesz żal?

Czuję żal

…wściekłość.

- Czy pamiętasz może, że zawierałaś więzi?

Pamiętam

…że więzi nie było.

- Czy… pamiętasz, jak je traciłaś?

Pamiętam

…że niszczyłam wszystkie obok.

.

_A potem zazwyczaj nastaje światłość, taka prawdziwa, która nie każe myśleć o rzeczach złych, a nastraja pozytywnie do tego bytu - nie bytu. Oto jest moment śmierci. Oto jest moment, w którym wszelkie kłamstwa wychodzą na jaw i pojawia się niekiedy przykra prawda. Prawda o nie zawarciu więzi. O niszczeniu ich i sprowadzaniu na rzekomych bliskich kłopotów._

_Oto jest wstręt do życia. _


End file.
